edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusionist
"Hey, want to see a fun trick? HAH you're dead! Wanna play again?" Illusionist :Prerequisite: Character Level: 35 ; Magician Level: 20 Jesters may seem friendly, but be wary. As masters of deception, the illusionist class is highly skilled at distraction and enchantment. If their outlandish jester hats and checkered outfits aren't disorienting enough to the enemy, the illusionist can cast several hypnotizing spells and summon an arcane pet to help in battle. Illusionists can also restore mana to party members.[http://edeneternal.aeriagames.com/guide/classes/magic|Aeria Games Official Eden Eternal Site Magic section __TOC__ Skills These are the skills Illusionists can obtain. All of an Illusionist's skills help increase damage in some way, showing their true nature. The Illusionist, like the Magician, has many buffs as well as offensive moves. Unlike the Magician however, all of an Illusionist's skills are designed for more damage output- even their buffs are centered around gaining more MP or Magic Damage and Attack SPD, to cast more spells and hit harder, rather than for survival. Stats *Main Stats: Luck, Agility, Intellect *Offensive Stats: M-ATK (int), M- Crit Damage (int),'' M-Crit Rate (luck), M-ATK SPD'' (agi) *Defensive Stats: Evasion (agi) Overview :Info Needed Passive Abilities Updated as of August 31, 2012 Certificates Certificate Bonuses Certificate bonuses are bonuses that you can gain by equipping a certain number of certificates from your main class branch. To see the certificate bonuses that can be gained, check Magic DPS/Certificate Bonuses Talent Tree Knowledge Tree Illusionist Class Expertise Types of Gameplay Solo: Offensive :Illusionist have an easy time in Solo quest and monsters. Once your Mecha Jinn gets to a decent level, send him in, and cast Deadly Icicles a few times. Along with crit %+, its a fearsome combo that can 2 shot enemies your level. Party: Buff :Illusionist can use the Stimulation Skill to support the team's ATK/Cast Speed and with their Mind Surge Skill they can support the team by restoring their Mana Points. Gear Illusionist can use cloth armor. It's recommended that illusionists wear armor that increases HP, because of how low illusionists' base HP is usually. Weapons Illusionists typically use Grimoires as opposed to staves. However, like Mages, none of Illusionist's skills require you to use a Grimoire, so you are free to use whatever weapon you like. However, it is more effective to use a Grimoire or another other high M-ATK boosting weapon than a Sword or Axe. Ideally, these are the weapons Illusionists should use: Staff: It has a higher M-ATK then Grimoires but is weaker in melee combat. Staffs are good for M-CRIT focused Illusionists, so if the player casts Deadly Icicle with a staff the chance that the 3 hits are all criticals will be higher, there is a great chance that the unfortunate victim will not walk away alive. Grimoire: Because Illusionists have a skill to increase ATK/Cast Speed, they can combine that with certain cerificates and/or cast armor to allow Fast Casting of spells with an effect of : casting skills at an alarming rate, and can shred groups of targets within seconds.. Trivia *Illusionist, along with Hunter, Shaman, and Warlock, are the only classes that can summon class specific pets. *When playing as Illusionist in a party, be prepared to surrender damage in favor of becoming a MP replenishing machine (even if you and most of the party are not nearly out!). Most parties only take on this extra form of DPS for this sole purpose. *Illusionists are also known as "Jesters". *The clovers/clubs on an Illusionist's outfit represent happiness. Gallery Illusionist2.jpg|Illusionist ready to wreak havoc Illusionist skill.jpg|Illusionist using a skill Illusionist skill 2.jpg|Illusionist using a skill Deadly Icecle.png|Beginner Illusionist Performing Deadly Icicle References fr:Illusionniste Category:Classes Category:Magic DPS Category:Illusionist Category:Preawakened Classes